Monster What Club?
by IHKF
Summary: A new generation of the MBC has now arrived and are ready to kick some major butt! What will these tikes find on their adventures that their own parents might have faced?


"~Nyaaaaaaa! Once again another story by the crazy authoress known as IHKF! ^^" I said, doing a little dance. My brother opened my bedroom door. "Hey a Big Bang Theory marathon is on you wanna watch it with us-" He stopped and looked at me strangly. I stopped randomly dancing and looked at him. "You...are so...WEIRD!" He said before leaving. I just sat there looking at the door. "Okay...well then. Now, this story is about the MBC's kids! I was reading Avatar fan fiction and for some reason the idea popped into my head...Mina01Moon already knows about the idea of course...why? Cause we're cool like that! XD No, we're weird like that. Anyways, please enjoy this random story that I randomly made. Man, I love the word random! OoO"

Disclaimer: I do not own the MBC! And in this case because of that little paragraph up there I do not own Big Bang Theory ether! XD Oh! Or Sleeping Beauty! Or The Emporer's New Groove!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"How long has she been out now?" A boy with tan skin asked.

"Um, three hours." His dark toned sister answered, checking her watch.

"Well...that's just wonderful." A brown haired boy with blue eyes hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasam.

The three watched a long brown haired girl sleep in princess Aroura's position. (A/N:Sleeping beauty reference! XD)

"Should we wake her up?" The dark skinned girl asked curiously.

"Uhhh...no. Don't you remember what happened the last time we woke her up when she fainted?" The brown haired boy asked. The two children cringed.

(Flashback)

"Anna! Analiese! Wake up!" The other female said, nudging the sleeping girl. The sleeping beauty's eyes snapped open and she looked towards the other three children with a death glare. "I'm...still...tired..." She hissed darkly.

(End flashback)

"Yeah...maybe she should wake up on her own time..." The other boy said slowly. "Hey Jean?" The brown haired boy of the pack asked. The other young man sighed. "First of all, it's Tommy. I don't know WHY you call me Jean. Don't. Second of all, what is it this time Jake?" He asked. "I dare you to kiss my sis!" The brown haired boy said, holding back laughter. Tommy's face dropped. "WHAT?!"

"I'll say it again! Kiss my sister!"

"Why?!"

"I want to see if the world will explode!"

"You read too much manga."

"Well, I'm a geek. That's what I do."

"How are you related to your father again?"

"I don't know. The JAKE is just like that!"

"Oh yeah, that's how."

"Would you two stop bickering? Anna's waking up!"

"Yes Jane." The two boys said obidenetly.

The three diverted their attention towards the awakened girl. The eyelids opened to reaveal one blue eye and one green eye. Both were a dark color that shined breifly. The girl yawned and rubbed one of her eyes, breathing slowly in through her circled mouth. "What hapened?" She asked dreamily, making Tommy blush. "You got knocked out." Jane said, putting a hand on her dark haired friend's shoulder. "Shoo...shoo..." Analiese breathed again. "How? What happened?" "Oh...you're stalker Jamenson kissed your cheek and in an effort to wipe it off, you bumped your head on a pole." Jake said in a matter-of-fact tone. "WHAT?!" The brown haired girl jumped up off the couch and bumped her head onto a lever in the wall. "Ow..."

"Are...you okay?" Tommy asked, looking down at the girl. "Just...fine..." Analiese answered, getting up from her spot. "What IS that lever there for?" Jake asked, walking up and putting his hand around it. Jane started to cringe. "I don't feel a right energy around it guys..." "Yeah yeah, we get it, your phsycic. You think the clubhouse is haunted. Booga booga booga!" Tommy teased. Jane glared at him. Analisese thought for a minuet. "PULL THE LEVER, KRONK!" "What?" Jake asked, his eyebrow raising. "Oops, I mean...PULL THE LEVER, JAKE!"

"Why?"

"JUST PULL THE FRECKIN' LEVER!"

The boy was about to when: "What are you guys doing?" Jake pulled his hand off the lever. The four children turned to see Analiese's and Jake's parents standing there. "Uhhh, Mr. Danny and Mrs. Cathy! We were just, uhhh..." Jane was trying to find words as she tapped her cherry lips. "You know you guys arn't aloud in here!" Cathy said, leaning against the wall. "Mommy! Jake was about to pull the lever no matter how many times I told him not to!" Analiese said, pointing at her older brother. He gasped and growled at her. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU WERE TELLING ME TO-" "That's enough you two!" Their father, Danny interupted. "Now I think it's time Tommy and Jane went home. It's 10:00 on a school night." He said, nodding towards the siblings. "Y-Yes sir!" Tommy said. The two kids waved goodbye to their friends and slowly slid out the door. "I'll let Sam and Chris know you're coming home!" Cathy called after them.

The two parents looked at each other then turned to their own bundles of not-so-small-anymore joy. "You two know you can't be in here." Cathy said to them, stepping forwards. The siblings looked at each other as well then turned their heads towards the ground. "Guys..." Danny went behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "We keep you out of here for protection." "You can say that again." Analiese shot back, rubbing her head from the lever. Danny sighed. "So you two need to stay out of here, okay?" He asked slowly. "Yeah yeah, Dad, we know we know." The two said simontaneously (sp?). Cathy smiled as Danny ruffled his childrens' hair. "Now come on to bed you guys!" Danny said. "You just want alone time with Mom!" Jake said, making a grossed out face. "Yep, that's right! We're making you go to bed because we want to kiss when we've kissed in front of you guys millions of times before! Not because we're caring parents who are worried you won't get enough sleep for school!" Cathy teased as Danny wrapped his arm around her waist. The two cringed and walked towards bed. "Fine." "Fine." "Good night!" "Beddy bye!" The siblings called as they stomped off to their rooms.

The two watched their kids walk out the door. "Goodnight you two!" Cathy called back after them. Danny turned Cathy's waist so she'd face him. "That was a close one." He said, smiling. "I know it was...we're lucky we stopped them in time." Danny smiled wider. "I know what you mean." The father leaned in and kissed his wife, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. "You know...I've always wondered what would happen if they did find out." Cathy said, pulling away from her husband. "Me too, but sometimes these things are best left unanswered." Cathy laughed. "Your son said the same thing last night when I asked him if he finished his peas!" The two laughed and kissed once again. "Except, at the end of it he said 'especially when I want dessert!'" Danny smiled. "Well, I wake up to dessert every morning." "Oh ho! What's that supposed to mean?" Cathy asked, slightly taken aback. "Well who needs wedding cake when you've got the bride right next to ya?" "Oh stop!" Cathy answered playfully.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Analiese slipped her pajama shirt on, buttoning it up. The unique eyed girl picked up her previously worn clothing and set into her laundry hamper. The young teen walked to her bathroom, keeping the door open. A brush was picked up and and ran through soft, silky brown hair then set down in it's original place. A red bow was untied and set into a droor. Huff. She had already brushed her teeth so she was ready for bed. The teen walked over to her window and opened the curtains ever so slightly. Seeing a figure in the window, a smile spread over her face as she opened the window coverings farther. Her cheeks began to redden as she watched Tommy's outline take a shirt off then slip a new one on. (A/N:DO NOT DO THIS! THIS IS VERY WRONG TO DO!) The girl sighed dreamily and began to twirl the silk on her window around her fingers. Tommy opened up his curtains then noticed Analiese next door. The girl's eyes widened as she went to close her blinds but was stopped from doing so by a familar voice. "Hey! Wait!"

Analiese stopped and looked back at her friend. "Oh, h-hey..." She answered hesitantly. "Hey!" He greeted. "I just wanted to talk before bed tonight!" The girl smiled and blushed and nodded. "What about?" She asked loud enough for him to hear. "Anything you want!" He answered happily. The girl blushed and smiled. "He's...so sweet..." She whispered to herself. "You know...you look adorable when you blush like that!" Analiese gasped and a dark shade of red crossed her face. "Th-Thank you!" She answered shakily. "Anna Banna! Are you ready for bed?!" Analiese gasped. "I've got to go!" She called to him. "Me too. Goodnight!" Analiese blushed and kissed her hand then blew on it. Tommy acted like he caught it and he put it to his own lips. Analiese blushed even redder and smiled at him, closing the blinds.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Step-step-step-step-step-step-step. Right-left-right-left-right-left-right. Jane walked to school, her backback slumped over her shoulders like a bag of bricks. A sigh left her cherry lips as her feet came to a stop. Her eyebrow raised and she gained an offly annoyed look on her features.

Jake was talking to a girl with long black hair that went down to her knees. She had a purple barret in her hair and she wore a pink school girl uniform. The girl was scruffing her feet and looking innocently up at him. He was smiling and rubbing the back of his head. The girl gained a hopeful look and by the look of their body and lip movements, she would say that Mary Lin, the girl Jake was talking to, was using his liking of her, yes, Jake likes her, to get him to do something. He took one look at her pleading face and nodded a yes. The girl started to jump all around then hug him. After a long, tight, hug, the girl skipped off. Jane cursed the girl under her breath due to jealousy as she made her way over to Jake. "Hey, Janese!" He greeted happily. "Hey yourself wise shot. What was that all about?" She asked, trying to sound as untouched as possible. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Huh? OH! Mary Lin! Yeah...she asked me to do her homework for her because she was going to the movies and I couldn't resist those ADORABLE eyes so...yeah." Just as she thought... "Figured." She murmered to herself silently. "What was that?" Jake asked. Janese blushed wildly. "Nothing! Nothing! No...Nothing at all!"

Jake gave her a strange look but shrugged. "You're such a strange girl."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes..."

"Shut up."

"IIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, flinging herself behind Jane. "Jane...help me!"

"Jamensome?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow. "YES! PROTECT ME FROM THE JAMES!!!!!!!!"

Jane and Jake looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Oh my beautiful Analiese!!! Where are you?! My love!" Anna began to slowly cram into a fetal position. "Are you okay?" Jake asked as the two looked at their paranoid friend. "Hide...me..." She whimpered. "OH! There you are Anna! How are you to day?!" James popped up behind Anna. "WAAAAAHHHH WAH WAH WAH WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna shot up from her position and rammed into the nearest tree. "........................that, hurt..." Jake and Jane stared blankly at their friend. "Anna? Are you okay?" James asked slowly. "Dude, if you leave her alone maybe!" The three turned around to see Tommy standing there in his usual attire. "LIER! My Anna would never want me to leave!" Anna pulled her face out of the tree. "YES SHE WOULD!" The girl fell to the ground. "I'll be back for my Anna!" James went up to the now fully standing Anna and leaned in to kiss her. Anna began to back up. "Uhhhhh....." The girl leaned against the tree again and cringed as the boy's lips neared her's. Anna felt her eyes watering. James' lips were about a centimeter from her's.

Tommy gripped James' color and pulled him backwards. "Dude, leaving her alone means GO...AWAY." He hissed. "And that's what I was doing! I was just giving my love a goodbye kiss!" "Over my dead body you will!" Tommy argued. "Okay, okay. Just put me down!" James begged. Tommy looked at him blankly then dropped him. "There." James got up then dusted himself off and walked away. "I...hate...that...boy!" Anna hissed. "Guys? We should get to class..." Jake said, pointing at his watch and then the school.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The four children walked home from school. "Ow...my feet hurt!" Tommy complained. "Your feet? My back! Gah!" Jake said, clutching his back. "P.E stinks..." Tommy said slowly. "You guys are party poopers! It's great!" Jane said happily. "Yeah! It really streches out your muscles!" Anna cheered happily. The girl streched her rhapsodian arms to her feet. Now, they did not know that Jake and Anna were part alien. They thought it was some type of newly aquired super power that they shouldn't tell their parents about. "ANNA! NOT IN PUBLIC!" Jake scolded, slapping her back. "OW!" The hyper girl fell over, gaining back her arms. "That's gotta' hurt." Jane said, looking down at her unhappy friend. "You can say that again! I wonder what it feels like!" Tommy said.

"I imagine something like streching a rubber band and it comes hurdling back towards you when you let go of it." Jane said, putting a finger up to her bottom lip. "That's exactly what it feels like!" Anna muffled from under the ground. The three of them laughed as Tommy helped Anna pull her head out of the ground. Once all four of them were walking side-by-side again, they turned the corner into Anna's and Jake's grandpa's backyard. "Anna, stay out of the garden!" Jake warned. "You know our parents don't let us play in there!" Anna stopped in her tracks on her way to the garden. She turned around. "Why don't you just tell me not to breath?" She asked, heading towards the old clubhouse. "You know...I wonder why our parents don't like us in here!?" Jake asked as he set his book bag down onto a chair.

"I don't know. Ask bad boy's dad!" Anna said, pointing towards Tommy. He glared at her. "Shut up."

Jane looked at the lever that just stayed there on the wall. "I'm so curiouse as to watch that switch does." Jake spoke up for Jane. She turned to him. "Me too."

"Should we..." They all turned to the speaker, Anna.

"...pull it?" She asked. They all looked at each other.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All four children had their hands on the lever. "PULL!" Jane instructed they all did as told. "PULL!" Another giant tug. "PULL!" Another one. "Why is this thing so hard to pull?" Tommy hissed. "I don't know, maybe cause it's rusted and OLD!?" Jake hissed back. "PULL!!!" All four of them tugged harder onto the machine switch and it flew down to the floor. The young freshmans looked at their surroundings as everything around them became a blue-ish color. "What..." Anna started.

"The..." Tommy continued.

"Heck..." Jane said slowly.

"Is..." Jake joined in.

"THIS?!" They all screeched at the same time.

Jake got up and started to circle around the machines. "This is like, TECH STUFF FROM THE FAR FUTURE!" He cheered happily. "What...IS all this?" Jane questioned herself, getting up with a little help from Tommy. "I have no idea..." Anna answered. She stepped up and touched the super computer. "But...I feel like...I've been here before..." "Me too..." Jake hissed silently. "Me three." Jane said slowly. "Make that four..." Tommy added. Something turned on and the four children turned around. "Welcome, MBC, to your new clubhouse." Said an octorpuse looking creature. "What?" Tommy questioned. "You children are the third generation of an age old secret society called the 'Monster Buster Club.' It has been a part of your destiny ever since birth." "How?" Jane asked. "As children your age, your parents were the second Monster Buster Club. They saved the world from evil on a daily basis." The four childrens' mouthes were agap. "What evil?" Jane asked. "Evil like:

Noseda

Granny Octo

Gulten

Outcracker

and Many more...."

As he was saying these names, it showed each of them being vacuvated. "W-W-W-Wait! Hold on a second!" Tommy interupted. "Our parents...were heroes?"

"Yes."

"Well who are you?"

"I am the Galactic Commander."

"In other words, GC?"

"No. The Galactic Commander."

"So, TGC?"

"No. Galactic Commander."

"So it IS GC."

"No. No it is not it's Galactic Commander."

"GC."

"Galactic Commander."

"GC."

"Galactic Commander!"

"GC."

"Galactic Commander!!"

"GC."

"Galactic Commander!!!"

"GC."

"Galactic Commander!!!!"

"GC."

"Galactic Commander!!!!!"

"GC."

"Galactic Commander!!!!!!"

"GC."

"OKAY FINE! GC!"

Tommy smiled in triumph. "Annoying twerp. Who are you? Danny's kid?"

"No...Sam and Chris'." Jane answered. The Commander's eyes widened. "Uh, how does that work out?" "We have no idea, 'GC.'" Anna said, quoting the GC. The commander sighed. "Anyways, here are your V-coms." The alien handed them the watches. "Wha-but that's not possible! You're a hologram! How are you giving us these?" Jake asked crtically. "Just shut up, take the watches and be happy like your parents were." He answered. They all raised their eyebrows. "In order to transform, hit the watches and call 'MBC Power up!'" The Commander instructed. "Why? That's sounds so nerdy!" Tommy complained squeakily, making Anna giggle. "JUST DO IT!" The commander instructed. The children shook their heads.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Well, that's the alien alarm! Prepare for the first battle team! It won't be easy." The commander warned. Jane turned towards him. "If our parents could do it...THEN SO CAN WE!" She cheered, throwing her fist into the air. They all smiled and cheered.

"MBC POWER UP!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**I'm sorry. I've been writing since 10:01 and i'ts now 12:10...I'm tired. Goodnight...oh. Wait. I have to say one more time:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB, BIG BANG THEORY, SLEEPING BEAUTY, OR THE EMPORER'S NEW GROOVE!**_

_**I only made up Mary Lin, Jamenson, Jake, Analiese, Janese, and Tommy. I do own those charecters except for the fact that they're FC's (Fan charecters). Thank you......now goodnight...**_

_**KIDDING! IT'S JUST A BREAK TIME! ^^ So relax and if you want, read these personal files I set out for you to read over break! ^o^**_

**Charecters to know**

**Jane (Janese)**

_Crush: Jake_

_Hobbies/Interest: Tai Chi Master, Gymnastics_

_Sibling: Tommy_

_Parents: Sam and Chris_

_Apperence: Sam's skin tone, Chris' blue eyes, and Chris' hair. She wears the hair in Sailor Moon buns. She usually wears a purple tank top with a white half shirt sweater. For bottoms she wears a plaid dark purple skirt and long purple socks that come to her knees (Forgot what they're called) with dressy shoes._

_Replacement of: Sam_

_Hates: Mary Lin, James_

_Full Name: Janese_

_Nickname: Jane_

_Attitude: Plays innocent to get the advantage (Thuss the outfit), loves girl impowerment (Hey, she's SAM'S daughter! XD), loves to hit things._

**Tommy**

_Crush: Anna (Analiese)_

_Hobbies/Interest: Rollar blading, flirting, playing the guitar_

_Sibling: Jane(Janese)_

_Parents: Sam and Chris_

_Apperence: He has Chris' skin tone with Sam's hair color and eyes. He usually has his hair ruffled. He wears torn jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and a light blue sweater with dark blue sneakers that have light blue highlights on them._

_Replacement of: Danny_

_Hates: James (with a purple passion) and Dane_

_Full Name: Tommy_

_Nickname: Jean (He hates this name! XD)_

_Attitude: Bad boy, womanizer, sweet heart underneath it all, loves to threaten James, loves to read Jane's diary (Snicker snicker snicker! XD)_

**Analiese(Anna)**

_Crush: Tommy_

_Hobbies/Interest: Dancing(Ballet and freestyle), cooking, watching cartoons, hiding from James, flirting with Tommy only. _

_Sibling: Jake_

_Parents: Cathy and Danny_

_Apperence: She has one blue eye and one green eye. She has Danny's hair color and she wears it straight and long. It goes down to her waist. She usually wears a brown t-shirt with a pink mini-skirt with brown leggings under it with pink go go boots. She also wears a pink ribbon with a brown bell on her neck. _

_Replacement of: Cathy_

_Hates: James and Dane_

_Full Name: Analiese_

_Nickname: Anna or Anna Banna (She hates that one)_

_Attitude: Jumpy, happy, can be self consiouse. WANTS HER SLEEP! She also is kind of flirty without knowing it. (You will often see her flirting with somebody then be clueless as to the fact she was flirting in this story)_

**Jake**

_Crush: Janese(Jane)_

_Hobbies/Interest: Reading manga, studying, reading again, talking to Mary Lin, reading more, talking to Jane, more reading, looking things up on the internet, even more reading. Did I mention reading?_

_Sibling: Analiese_

_Parents: Cathy and Danny_

_Apperence: He has Cathy's blue eyes and Danny's brown spiky hair except it's a little less spiky. He usually wears a red sweatshirt like his Dad but he dosn't like wearing the fiery pants that he was told to wear so he wears new looking jeans with red sneakers. _

_Replacement of: Chris_

_Hates: Dane_

_Full Name: Jake_

_Nickname: THE Jake (lol)_

_Attitude: Mr. Straight A's, good boy, loves Economy and History, mostly Science._

_**Okay! ^^ Now that you know who is who, let's continue on with the story!**_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The kids took a look at themselves. "OH! PINK! YAY! SO CUTE!" Anna cheered. "I'm a blue dude but I wear red? That's strange." Jake said, taking a look at himself. "I always knew I looked good in red..." Tommy thought, wondering off in his own thoughts. "EW! I LOOK TERRIBLE IN YELLOW!" Jane screeched. "You don't look too bad, Janese!" Jake said happily. "It's JANE Jake JANE!" She corrected, hissing. "So...how do we get there?" Anna asked suddenly. All four of them looked at each other then looked at the commander. "Jump in through that hole." He said, nodding towards the tunnles. "GC, do you really want us to die that soon?" Tommy asked. The Commander groaned. "There are funnles that will lead you to your transportation." "I'm not good with hights! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Anna said, clutching her head. The Commander sighed in utter annoyance as the girl started to freak out and run around the clubhouse, running into random objects. "Just jump in the tunnles..." He muttered.

The four children ran over to the hole. "That looks offley deep..." Anna complained, taking a step back. "JUMP IN!" The commander instructed. "WAH!" The girl jumped and accidently fell into the hole head first. "Well...that's gonna hurt..." The commander said raising an eyebrow. "Now the rest of you go in." The three of them jumped into the tunnel. Three of them landed butt first but Anna landed head first into her pod. "Ouchi..." Tommy turned on the comunicater. "Are you okay in there, Anna?" He asked. "Yeah...just a sprained everything..." She murmered. Jane turned on the comunicater herself, joining in their conversation. "Would you two stop flirting? We have to go stop this alien!" The two blushed cherry red and glared at their comunicaters, turning them off. "So, where's the location?" Jane asked. "It should be in the east wing of the park." Jake answered. "Well how do we get these things to work?" Tommy asked.

"I have a feeling. Pull the red thing!" All four listened to Jane's instructions and pulled the red thingy. "Nothing's happen-IIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!" Tommy's pod was sent flying. "Tommy? WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Next was Anna's. "Uh.......oh...AHHHHHHH!" Jake's pod hurdled towards the exit. "HOLD ON TIGHT GUYS! WEEEEE HOO!!!!!!" Jane's pod followed.

A few minuets later, the new MBC found themsleves in the east sector wing of the park. "Umm, how do I use this thing?" Tommy asked, turning the a-scanner upside down and shaking it. "Give me that!" Jake hissed, taking it from the uncarring boy's hands. "It should be here...umm..." Jake raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jane asked. "Teh...yeah...it's supposed to be...um...how do I say this...wearing a beany hat and running around in circles...destroying things." "How do you know that?" Anna asked, stepping besides the boy. "Because he's right there." Jake answered, pointing at what looked to be a full grown adult running around in circles making airplain noises and destroying trees and other things. "Uhhh......why is our first mission capturing an idiot?" Tommy asked himself. "Probably because he thinks he's superman?" Jane said quizzingly. "How'd ya guess that?" Anna asked. Jane pointed.

"DUHDUH DUUUUH! SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAN!" The alien screamed, slamming himself into several other trees. "I WANT LEAVES!" He bent down and started to eat them. "I'm starting to think this alien's seriously wacked up in the head!" Tommy grimaced at the being. "What was your first clue?!?" Jane screeched. "HE THINKS HE'S SUPERMAN!"

The alien diverted it's attention away from the leaves. "GWAAAAAAAAAAK!" The alien put it's hands on it's sides and scratched his feet on the ground like a bull. Horns grew from his head and he grew wings. His human apperence went down the drain as his skin turned a dark blue and became very slimy. His human posture turned into one of a bull as well. "Oh cra-" The alien ran towards Tommy, knocking him against a far tree. "TOMMY!" Anna reached her hand out towards the boy. "Oh you're gonna get it NOW!" Anna took out her blaster and started to shoot at the strange,derranged, alien. He dodged all laser shots and nailed Annaliese against a tree, holding her by the neck with his horns. "GAH!" Anna cried as a piece of her skin broke. Tiny drips of blood began to rush down her neck. "ANNA!!!" Jane cried, getting her blaster ready. "WAIT!" Jake hissed, throwing his hand over her's. "What are you DOING?!" Jane hissed, trying to take her hand away from his. He released his grip on her hand. "You can't shoot! You'll risk hurting Anna!"

"Jake, you know I don't miss!"

"Even so, he'd come after you next!"

"AH!" More blood started to come down from Anna's neck as the bull-like alien held her there. The girl cringed as he dug his horns farther into the tree. "H-help...m-me." Anna begged, reaching her hands up to the horns. A little yelp came from her again as his other horn started to bruise the other side of her neck. Tommy woke up, rubbing his head. "Oof...what happened?" His attention drew towards the alien bull with wings. "ANNA!" Tommy screeched, shooting up from the spot he laid on the ground. "LET GO OF HER YA SLIMY BLUE CREEP!" The laser in his hand was grasped tightly as he aimed carefully at the bull. "TOMMY! WAIT!" Jane hollered.

The alien was slammed against the hard green ground, a tiny bit of blood still dripping perfusly from one horn. A loud yelp echoed throught the forest like a siren. Anna gasped in what sounded like terror as she slid quickly down the tree. The right side of her clothing was nearly soaked with her own needed liquids as she grasped the side of her chest that had been injured. Her gasps did not cease as she started to cough, unaware that Tommy had been running towards her. "ANNA!" His knees scraped against the grass and he set his hands down onto two seperate sides of her back which were either covered in blood or cold from her near-death expirence. "Are you alright?" Anna's tone of voice was in no way urgent as she responded "I'm halfly covered in my own blood! Would you think I am?" Tommy cringed at the girl's terrified tone of voice as a _shruup _was heard. The two turned to see Jane holding one of her sides and coughing a little, also a little blood was there, and Jake standing there, holding onto what seemed to be the vacuvator.

"You okay, Jane?" The girl looked up to the boy and scoffed, not towards him but to the alien he held in his, well, kind of held in his hands. Technically, the vacuvator still was holding the alien. "If not for the PIERCING PAIN IN MY SIDE then yes!" The girl coughed up red H2O into her hands. "What is that?" Tommy asked. Jane moved her head out of her blurred hands, looking down into the contents of her hand. A terrified shriek escaped from her voice box and she coughed even more. "You girls need to get healed up!" Jake announced urgently. "And fast!" Tommy agreed. "No freaking duh SHERLOCK!" Jane hissed. A soft moan was heard but what sounded like the scariest thing in the world to the young black-haired boy. Tommy looked down towards the blonde in his arms. "Anna? ANNA!" A few seconds ago, Anna's vision had begun to blur and she moaned, fainting into the arms of the one boy she knew she could trust the most, even more then her own brother.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Anna! Anna Banna! Wake up!" A blurred vision clouded Anna from seeing a beautiful yet terrified face starring down at her. She could feel her lips form an oval, yet her eyes refused to do any more then be slit open. "Guys! I can't get her up!" the blonde-headed woman shifted her head to the many other people in the room. Soon, the face above Anna's had transfered to a blur of black, dark blue, and light blue. "Anna! Anna come back to us, wake up! Please!" No matter how hard Anna tried, she couldn't speak. Her vision started to clear slightly and the Cathy replacement could make out the face of Tommy starring down at her. "I think she's waking up!" Her vision fully cleared and she could see his yellow-ish eyes starring down at her. A small smile reached itself across Tommy's lips as he saw her eyes open wider. Some cheers and sighs of relief were heard in the backround as Anna watched the boy looking down at her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

The girl tried to sit up as an instinct pulled at her to kiss his cheek and thank him, but quickly found herself back down onto the bed, a screeching pain running itself through her neck's vains. Anna reached up and touched the side of her neck. Feeling an even worse splitting pain, she pulled it away. She recollected how her first MBC mission resulted in her being blood-soaked and half-dead. She seriously thought she was going to die in Tommy's arms! "Don't force yourself!" Danny's voice echoed through the heaved sounds of worry. "Mom, Dad?" _If they saw my injuries does that mean they know about the new MBC? _"How'd I get my 'boo-boo's?" Anna asked, playing dumb to the situation. "You don't remember?" Cathy asked. "You were mugged by some bandits." Danny waited until his wife was done speaking before stepping in. "We're just thankful that your brother and friends found you before you died." Anna didn't want to ask if they knew about Jane's injury, she didn't need to get her friends into any well-avoided-already trouble.

"Tommy?"

The boy looked down towards the girl. "Yeah?"

"You can...get off of me now."

A blush slowly coursed it's way onto Tommy's face.

With a large scream of "GAH" the boy urgently pushed himself off of the blonde girl. "S-s-s-s-sorry." He gasped desperatly. Danny glared at the boy. "You know, I didn't expect that if I ever had to stand on the front porch with a shotgun that it would have to be protecting Analiese it would be from you." Cathy burst out laughing at her hubby's comment. Jane and Jake looked at one-another before raising an eyebrow towards the strange couple. "Well, honey, you might want to focus on James then."

"James? Who's James?"

Anna mentally groaned to herself. _That's right..._ She thought. _Me and Mom kept James a secret from Dad because we thought he would go beserk on him... _Anna giggled to herself. _Not that I wouldn't like that..._

Cathy tried desperatly to explain who James was without Danny going completly 'Friday the 13th' on them. The four children looked at each other and smiled. To think that this was going to be the beginning of their adventures...

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

YAY!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I thank my close VERY close cousin Zaro for helping me check my grammar and mistakes! (Hugs her) Thanks cousin! I love you! Anyways, I own NOTHING but Anna, Jane, Tommy, and Jake. OH! And sidecharecters like Mary-Lin, James, and Dane! Thank you all very much for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
